Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common, aspect, of computing devices is execution of software by one or more processing units, each processing unit including one or more processing cores and or are capable of executing one or more threads, to provide for parallel processing.
Conventional computing devices may include one or more central processing units (CPUs) and one or more graphics processing units (GPUs). However, utilization of the GPUs is limited to particular specialized processing. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to increase the utilization of the GPUs to increase the processing performance of computing devices containing GPUs.